Episode 17 (Revolution): A Mother's Embrace
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Yuudai *Team Red Episode 17 (Revolution): A Mother's Embrace "Mother... we're doing this all for you!" Yuudai thought. The first half of the match has just ended. "Coach!" Isamu said, running up to him. He was really concerned about his coach. After all, his coach has just fainted. The coach had regained his conciousness. "S-Sato..." Coach Miyazaki wheezed. "Quick, minna, help him!" "Hai!" "D-don't... not in front of Mother..." "So it's true, after all." Hideyoshi said, crossing his arms. Kai crouched to his level. "Why did you hide this from us?" "I- I had to... all for the sake of Mother." "So I'm guessing you knew where their hideout is, and those injuries though? Can you explain that?" It was almost as if Kai was interrogating him. "Stop interrogating him, Kai!" Isamu said, lightly pushing him out of the way. "But we need to know the truth, Sato! He could be hiding some more stuff!" Kai protested. "For once I agree with him, nii-chan." Jun stepped up. Kai was surprised. Jun never agreed with Kai on anything. He thought he was going to bicker with him like always. But he was wrong this time. "Jun?" Isamu asked, confused why he was siding with Kai and not him. Jun sighed. He knew his behavior was strange. He was supposed to bicker with Kai, not agree with him. "Nii-chan, I'm sorry. I know I probably don't have the right to say this, but we need to know the truth." "Nii-chan..." Isamu said, frowning slightly. However, he knew he was right. "Coach, when you feel better, please explain everything to us." Isamu said. Jun smiled. That's the brother he knew. Referee whistled to start the second half of the match. Commentator: And the second half of the match starts now! With Universe Eleven and Red Eleven tied to the game, I wonder how the outcome would be! "Same, commentator, same." Hideyoshi said, smirking. "Now, now." Yu said, patting a shoulder on his back. "We're not going to back down!" Yuudai said, going up to them. "Oh, look who it is, isn't it Mr. Birdie?" Hideyoshi said, grinning devilishly. "Why you--!" Yuudai said, a little pissed off at his cocky attitude. This little punk was going to get it. Atsushi put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's stay composed, shall we, Captain? For Mother?" "Y-yes... for Mother..." He said, looking at Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi cringed. Chaos Eleven was on the bench, entertained. "Hahaha, I wonder what's going to happen in this second half!" Choshi thought to himself. Referee blows the whistle to begin. "We're going to break you!" Yuudai said, kicking the ball straight at Isamu. "DEATHHH HANDDOOO!!!" And he caught it with ease. Commentator: It's no goal this time!! Isamu Sato has cleanly caught the ball!!! "Wow!" Choshi thought, amazed. He was going to have fun kicking his ass at the Internationals. Yuudai widended his eyes, and thought, "No... even with our strength...!" Then he passed the ball to Atsushi, and Atsushi ran up to the goalkeeper line, however, Oshiro blocked it again. "I'm not letting you! Let's go, TRIANGGLEE BLASSTTOO!!!!" And this time he forced Atsushi to go back, and even though he found some opening to score, Kai blocked the path. "Where do you think you're going, eh, fart head?!" "Nice, Kai!" Isamu complimented. Atsushi also panicked, but quickly recovered himself. "Sato, it seems you still don't get the idea here. And it also seems that you don't remember me." "I've never seen you around, I don't know what you're talking about!" Isamu shouted. Who was he?! "Ouch, that hurt." Atsushi said, feigning hurt. He grinned, and seemingly peeled off his face. Everyone gasped when he did that. Commentator: What is this?! He's peeling his face off?! "Damn, what the hell?!" Hideyoshi said, frowning. Isamu gasped. He now knew who Atsushi was. Everyone from Universe Eleven was also shocked. It was... Fukushima Gorou! "G-Gorou?!" Isamu said, confused. "A-aren't you at the hospital right now?!" "Why are you on their team, you scum?!" Kai asked. Gorou grinned. "That's not all." "That's right!" And then a female player also ripped off her face, revealing who she was. "Ryoko!" Nobu yelled. "What the hell is going on?!" Isamu thought. Preview of Episode 18 (Revolution): Clash! Gorou and Ryoko VS Universe Eleven I'm Isamu Sato, and we have just started our second half of the match. However, there were surprising news! Gorou and Ryoko, our two supposedly injured teammates, were actually on Yuudai's team! What is going on?! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! Clash! Gorou and Ryoko VS Universe Eleven!